deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fatalis Vs. Alduin
Fatalis Vs. Alduin is a What-if Death battle featuring Fatalis from Monster Hunter and Alduin from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Introduction Capcom vs. Bethesda! Which dragon reigns supreme? Interlude Wiz: these two black dragons bring misfortune and death wherever they go Boomstick: Fatalis, the Legend of Schrade Wiz: and Alduin, the Bane of Kings. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle!!!!! Fatalis Background https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-V8Di0i7iEo Wiz: Somewhere within the world of Minegarde, there existed a castle named Schrade. Boomstick: Schrade was taken over by one of the most feared names in all of Monster Hunter. Fatalis, the Elder Dragon. Wiz: it is believed that everybody within Castle Schrade was killed or drove out by Fatalis, as no survivors of the account have been found. Boomstick: Fatalis is one of the Deadliest Elder Dragons in all of Minegarde. It is said that many hunters have tried to face him. none have returned. Weapons Wiz: Fatalis can fire a long stream of fire in a huge arc around his area. he is also capable of launching fireballs from his mouth Boomstick: His signature move, Snap and drag utilizes both ends of his body. He bites his prey, drags them along the ground and Sweeps them again with his tail, WHICH is covered in sharp spikes. Wiz: Being a Dragon, Fatalis also has sharp claws and fangs. Feats Boomstick: According to Hunters notes, Fatalis has killed all Monster Hunters that have tried to fight him, regardless of their skill. Wiz: he also singlehandedly took down Castle Schrade, just to claim it as his own. Boomstick: Fatalis is widely considered as the most dangerous and powerful of the Elder Dragons. Weaknesses Boomstick: Fatalis is not to bright, relying on primitive insticts. in fact, there is a Dragonator, a large Anti-Dragon weapon just right at his Castle. he can also be tricked under the Castle's Gate, where it can be closed on his neck. Wiz: these weaknesses may be strong, but Fatalis is a true force to be reckoned with. Alduin Background https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UsnRQJxanVM Boomstick: In the land of Skyrim, there was a prophecy that claimed of a dark dragon bringing forth the apocalypse on all of Tamriel. the only one that could save the world was the Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn. Wiz: in the town of Helgen, a prisoner was about to be beheaded. fortunately for the prisoner, his execution was delayed by the arrival of a dragon. Unfortunately for the world, the prophetical dragon of the apocalypse arrived. Alduin. Boomstick: Alduin is one of the most deadly dragons in all of Skyrim. he is only one of two Black dragons, the strongest dragons in all of Tamriel. Weapons Wiz: Alduin has claws, fangs and a tail. he uses them like a regular dragon would. Boomstick: he can also Breath frickin fire! Wiz: Not exactly breathing fire. Alduin can use the Fire Breath shout, turning his voice into streams of flame. Feats Boomstick: Alduin was able to singlehandedly take down Helgen, a large keep. Wiz: He also has the uncanny ability to resurrect long dead dragons. luckily he won't be resurrecting any dragons here. Weaknesses Boomstick: try as much as he may, Alduin is always taken down by the Dragonborn. Wiz: he can also be affected by Dragonrend. good thing Fatalis doesn't know this. Boomstick: alright the combatants are set, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Death Battle! (Castle Schrade) Fatalis is lying down in it's Gold hoard, perfectly content. suddenly, a large black shadow appears on the top of the castle. Alduin: "Lif, Dovah, Zu'u piraan daar gevild ol Dii!" (Leave, Dragon. i'm claiming this castle as mine!) Fatalis roars at his challenger. Announcer: Fight!! Fatalis Flies up around the top of the castle, and launches a fireball at the keep, attempting to knock Alduin off. Alduin: "Meyus. rodraan wah Dir." (Foolish. prepare to die.) Alduin Flies over Fatalis. Alduin: "Yol Toor Shul!" (Fire Inferno Sun!) Alduin's very words turn into a stream of pure fire, burning Fatalis along his back. Fatalis falls down out of the sky, onto the courtyard. Alduin lands in front of him. Fatalis roars and gets up, using snap and drag on Alduin, making him bleed. Alduin roars in pain, and they fight in front of two large spears. the Dragonator. Alduin slams his tail down on the switch by accident during the fight. the switch causes the large spears to extend out, one striking Fatalis in the stomach, the other hitting Alduin in the leg. Fatalis Shrugs off the pain and hits Alduin in the face with a fireball. Alduin: "Yol!" a small blast of fire is launched at Fatalis' head, causing him to rear back in agony. Alduin sees the Gate, and wonders how he can use it to his advantage. he stands near the gate, taunting Fatalis. Fatalis charges towards Alduin, leaving his long neck under the sharp gate. Alduin strikes a wheel, bringing the gate down on Fatalis and decapitating him. Announcer: K.O! Analysis Boomstick: Bad. Ass. Wiz: Alduin had a great advantage here. he is more used to combat, fighting with the legendary Dragonborn, Taking down multiple keeps and destroying towns. Boomstick: Fatalis suffered a Fatality. Wiz: The winner is Alduin. Who were you rooting for? Alduin Fatalis Did you agree with the outcome of this battle? Yes No Don't know Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Thetmartens Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015